


Light In The Darkness

by WindGirl



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, lycanthrope, vampire
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindGirl/pseuds/WindGirl
Summary: A mediados del siglo XIX, la vida del vampiro Tony Stark dio un vuelco de 180% tras encontrase con su viejo amigo Steve Rogers, un audaz licántropo, quien despertará en él sentidos que desconocía y por los que deberá batallar consigo mismo.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	Light In The Darkness

Una gran paz invadió mi pecho, algo que jamás había sentido y me confundía completamente. ¿Cómo podía sentirme así? ¿Cómo Steve lograba hacerme sentir así? Éramos una gran contradicción de la naturaleza, como si el yin y el yang se unieran en uno. Como si Dios y Satán se amaran. ¿Podría salir algo bueno de juntar el cielo y el infierno?  
Por ahora así era. Podía ver el mismísimo cielo en el azul de los ojos de Steve, llenos de calma y bondad. Su razón de existir era acabar con mi vida, pero sus instintos no contaban con que su corazón era mayor que su naturaleza animal. Me había llegado a conocer muy bien antes de descubrir que era él en realidad, y eso le impedía hacerme daño. Incluso sabiendo en lo que me había convertido y lo que había hecho en el pasado antes de reencontrarnos.  
No podía decir lo mismo de mí. La frialdad de mi cuerpo solo había sido superada por la de mi interior. Mis instintos siempre habían dominado mi cuerpo por encima de la razón. Fue difícil poder mirar a la cara a Steve sin sentir vergüenza de mí mismo. Creo que esa era la única y verdadera razón por la que no le había matado cuando tuve el momento.  
Parecía que aquello había pasado hace mucho tiempo, pero tan solo habían pasado un par de semanas. Sin embargo, habíamos pasado juntos desde aquel día en el bosque, no nos habíamos separado ni un momento el uno del otro y parecía que llevábamos juntos mucho más tiempo del que era.  
Aun no sé qué es lo que le había hecho quedarse a mi lado sabiendo lo que era. Estábamos destinado a odiarnos, a ser rivales eternos, pero como había dicho, él era como un cielo lleno de bondad. O quizás demasiada ingenuidad e inocencia por creer que yo podré contener mis instintos de la misma manera que él. Éramos lo opuesto y mi interior me decía que nada me frenaría cuando mi sed fuera más fuerte que mi razón.  
¿Qué le hacía creer que un vampiro podría controlar su sed? No sé qué le hacía confiar en mí, pero su fe sobre mi autocontrol me aterraba completamente. Él mejor que nadie sabe de lo que es capaz un vampiro, había matado a muchos en todos nuestros siglos de vida. Algo que compartían nuestras especies era la inmortalidad, por eso hacía más duro el saber que mi mejor amigo de la infancia era un licántropo y tendríamos una rivalidad eterna. Sin embargo, parecía que el destino era caprichoso y quería algo distinto para nosotros.  
Días antes de encontrarnos noté que un licántropo me seguía, había tratado de despistarle en varias ocasiones, pero parecía que era muy intuitivo. Cansado de sentir su olor a mi alrededor decidí enfrentarme a él. Era muy ágil y feroz, a decir verdad, más que cualquiera de los que me había encontrado antes. Pero, se despisto por un momento cuando al parecer me reconoció, y tuve la oportunidad de herirle. En ese momento él cambió de forma y entonces fui yo quien le reconoció justo antes de rematarle. Como lobo no había podido ver sus increíbles ojos azules, pero fue verlos y sentir que lo conocía.  
Algo malo, o bueno, según se viera, que tenía el convertirse en vampiro es que tus recuerdos como humano son borrosos o nulos. Es una de las razones por las que un vampiro no siente compasión al matar y beber sangre humana, no recordamos nuestros sentimientos humanos. Pero, esa milésima de segunda en la que vi los ojos de Steve algo en mi interior me recordó lo que sentía al mirarlos cuando era humano. Recordé aquel último momento junto a él, cuando tenía 15 años y tras la muerte de mi padre mi madre decidió que nos fuéramos del pueblo y debí despedirme de Steve. Y ahora, casi dos siglos después, nos habíamos reencontrado. Éramos dos personas completamente distintas, pero había algo que ha perdurado en el recuerdo de los dos: el cariño.  
Verle me recodaba el fuerte sentimiento que tenía hacia él en aquella despedida. Con aquella edad probablemente estaría descubriéndome a mí mismo en plena adolescencia, o eso creo, pero lo que tenía claro era el recuerdo de lo que sentía. Los pocos recuerdos que te llegan de tu vida humana siempre son tenues y borrosos, sin embargo, los sentimientos fuertes se clarifican una vez los encuentras. Por eso ahora podía recordar mejor las partes de mis recuerdos dónde aparecía Steve.  
Sé que debería pensar que eso es algo bueno, pero la verdad es que me daba miedo. Había pasado siglos sin sentir emociones, el único sentimiento fuerte que siente un vampiro es la sed. Ni siquiera una amistad puede ser sincera dentro de nuestra especie cuando la necesidad se interpone, incluso es difícil que haya amor verdadero. Tan solo en la subespecie de Dhampiros pueden tener sentimientos fuertes al ser mitad humanos, pero los que conozco pertenecen a aquelarres por lo tanto sus instintos son más vampíricos y son fríos al igual que los demás. Sin embargo, tiene la habilidad de sentir más fácilmente y es una capacidad que ahora mismo me gustaría tener.  
Quisiera poder sentir por Steve lo que mis recuerdos me gritan, la fuerza con la que lo sentía, de la misma manera que él lo estaba sintiendo por mí en este instante. Podía ver en su mirada tanto amor que eso me atraía a él, le daba una sensación cálida a mi pecho que ni siquiera creía que pudiera ser real, y todo se magnificaba cuando sonreía y le salían unas pequeñas arrugas juntos a sus ojos.  
Steve despertaba tantas sensaciones extrañas que incluso era la primera vez que escuchaba a mi corazón latir. De todos era sabido que un vampiro es como un no muerto, lo que hace que nuestras constantes vitales sean bajas por naturaleza. Sin embargo, Steve acaba de lograr que mi corazón latiera más de prisa por primera vez y mi mente estaba aturdida con todo lo que estaba pasando con él en la última semana, pero mucho más en este instante que su cuerpo semidesnudo me rozaba por completo.  
Su cuerpo cálido me embriagaba, era como una leve quemazón contra mi piel fría, pero se sentía como un enorme placer al hacerme sentir tantas reacciones en mi cuerpo. El primer beso que me dio fue extraño al sentir sus cálidos labios. Nunca había estado con nadie que no fuera un vampiro, solo una vez estuve cerca de estar con una humana, una pelirroja que deslumbraba belleza, sin embargo, su corazón latía demasiado rápido para poder frenar mis instintos si me acercaba demasiado a ella. Hubiera sido injusto matar tanta belleza. Por eso no sabía cuál iba a ser la reacción de mi cuerpo ante el calor que daba un cuerpo humano, o en este caso de un licántropo nada menos.  
Él parecía mucho más nervioso que yo y extrañamente eso me producía ternura. Ese era otro sentimiento raro dentro de mi pecho.  
Me vi en la necesidad de preguntarle.  
– ¿Ocurre algo? –Susurré.  
Negó con una sonrisa nerviosa y volvió a dejar un beso en mis labios.  
– Mientes muy mal, Rogers –reí, reprimiendo el cosquilleo que atacó mi estómago.  
Estaba volviendo loco mi interior, ni siquiera necesitaba hablar para tener efecto en mí, más bien era lo físico lo que más estaba haciéndome sentir vivo, por muy irónico que sonara.  
– Solo es que hace mucho que no estaba con nadie así –respondió en un murmullo.  
– Me extrañaría si no fuera porque se te ve que eres muy reservado, y más bien lo que me extraña que hayas estado con alguien –bromeé.  
Aunque solo lo decía por intuición por lo que habíamos hablado estos días, realmente en mi mente se sintió como si realmente supiera con certeza que así era.  
Rió rodando los ojos mientras se tumbaba de costado junto a mí, tan cerca que podía sentir su calor.  
– Pues por mucho que te sorprenda si estuve con alguien, aunque lo que debería sorprenderte es que fuera una mujer.  
Su tono fue algo extraño y no logre deducir porque, aunque sí es verdad que no tenía sentido lo que decía ya que hace apenas unos días me confeso que siempre supo que le gustaban los hombres.  
– ¿Una mujer? Creía que eras homosexual.  
– Y lo soy –asintió–. ¿Pero qué crees que hubiera pensado el resto del pueblo de mí? No quise causarle más problemas a mis padres y a la manda por lo que decidí callarme –se encogió de hombros y su vista se fijó en alguna parte de la pared mientras continuaba recordando–. A ella la conocí muchos años después, cuando tan solo era una adolescente. Ni siquiera la vi como una posibilidad por nuestra diferencia de edad, hasta que ella creció, al igual que nuestra amistad. En ese momento pensé que, si debía estar con alguien que por lo menos fuera con quien me llevara realmente bien, y esa era Peggy. Así que decidí que ella era la indicada para dar el paso y le pedí matrimonio.  
Me sorprendí ante esa confesión, porque por todo lo mucho que habíamos hablado estos días, jamás hubiera pensado que hubiera estado con una mujer, y mucho menos en una relación sería. Pero por su expresión sabía que la historia no había acabado, lo cual no significaba nada bueno.  
– Aunque no me gustaran las mujeres, realmente había escogido bien, sentía buena conexión con ella y quise ser positivo, incluso nos acostamos varias veces y no fue tan desagradable como esperaba. Pero pasaron cosas en la manda y me hizo ver la realidad –cerró los ojos un par de segundos y luego me miró directamente–. Unos vampiros atacaron la zona y mataron a mi padre y a otros licántropos, fue difícil defender el pueblo, pero lo conseguimos acosta de muchas vidas de los nuestros. Mi madre curó a quienes conseguimos sobrevivir, pero después de aquello decidió no volver a transformarse en lobo, por lo que comenzaría a envejecer, y en ese momento me di cuenta de mi realidad. Mi madre moriría con el tiempo, pero no era la única, Peggy también lo haría, porque yo voy a estar estancando en esta edad mientras siga transformándome, pero ella envejecería. Me di cuenta que la quería demasiado como para hacerle eso. Suficiente era con mi homosexualidad como para darle más problemas. Ella merecía un hombre que la amara completamente y pudiera tener una familia y una vida normal. Así que apenas 3 semanas antes de la boda la dejé. Realmente me dolió mucho hacer eso, a mi modo la quería...  
Pude ver en sus ojos que eso era cierto, se veía realmente triste y dolido por el recuerdo. Eso ahora me confundía más, porque hasta hace un momento le creía gay y probablemente virgen, y ahora sabía que había estado con una mujer en algún momento de su vida. No es que me importara, pero si sentía algo extraño en el pecho.  
– El que miraras por ella ya dice el cuanto te importaba –dije para tratar de animarle.  
– Supongo –asintió–. Años después supe que se había casado y esperaba su primer hijo, así que finalmente fue feliz. Eso me tranquilizó y entonces pude dedicarme a la razón por la que era licántropo y evitar que volviera a pasar lo que pasó en mi manada.  
Eso último me hizo sentir una punzada de dolor en el pecho cuando levemente endureció el tono.  
– ¿Entonces por qué no me matas? Soy uno de ellos, Steve.  
– ¿Por qué debería matarte? –Ladeó levemente la cabeza–. ¿A caso quieres que lo haga?  
– Claro que no –dije con clara obviedad–. Pero sabes lo que soy y lo que soy capaz de hacer. Eres sensato, Steve, sabes que es lo correcto.  
– Y ahí tienes la razón por la que no lo hago – sonrió–. Acabas de describir el cómo soy cuando dices no recordarme, Tony. Hay mucho mas de ti en tu interior de lo que piensas.  
– Puedo haberlo descubierto esto días –respondí, realmente no muy convencido de que eso fuera verdad.  
– Puede que sí, pero sabes que no es así –acarició mi pecho hasta poner su mano sobre mi corazón, dándole calor, tanto externa como internamente–. Aquí está la verdad, Tony, puedo ver lo confundido que estas. Eso quiere decir que hay muchas cosas nuevas que no entiendes, pero no tiene por qué ser algo malo.  
Definitivamente si era muy ingenuo. Quizá haya algo en mi interior ahora que me haga diferente a los otros vampiros, pero no puede olvidar que sigo siendo de su especie, que mis instintos siguen siendo los mimos que los de ellos. No podía dejar pasar todo eso por alto solo porque era yo.  
– No dejes que tus recuerdos nublen la verdad, Rogers. No soy ese niño que conociste, ser tan ingenuo acabará contigo.  
– No sería la primera vez que soy ingenuo contigo –le salió una gran sonrisa en el rostro que llegó cálidamente hasta mi corazón–. Siempre lograbas que me uniera a todas tus locuras. Como la vez que nuestra pelota cayó al rio y me obligaste a entrar a buscarla y la corriente casi me lleva rio abajo.  
Reí involuntariamente, aunque no lo recordaba, realmente podía imaginarnos en esa situación.  
– ¿Y aun dudas de que no pueda ser malo? Si hasta cuando aún no era vampiro casi hago que te ahogues –bromeé.  
– Pero no había maldad en eso, solo que tú eras más pequeño –negó con una risa–. Aunque siempre fuiste un rebelde. Si no conseguías convencer a tus padres para quedarme a dormir en tu casa luego te escapabas y te colabas por mi ventana.  
Solté una carcajada casi sin darme cuenta y repentinamente me vino unas imágenes a la mente.  
Estaba abrazado a Steve mientras dormíamos cuando una suave voz nos despertó. Ambos abrimos los ojos y Steve prácticamente saltó de la cama al ver a su madre mirándonos fijamente con los brazos cruzados. Él parecía asustado, pero su madre rápidamente suavizó su expresión y nos regañó tan poco que ni pareció aun regaño. Luego me dijo que me fuera antes de que mis padres se dieran cuenta de mi ausencia o no podría cubrir mi escapada.  
Ese recuerdo entró en mi con fuerza y mi mente se vio aturdida por su descubrimiento. Parecía que de alguna manera había recuerdos dentro de mi cabeza que era incapaz de ver, pero Steve los despertaba con sus anécdotas. Sé que eso puede darle esperanzas, sin embargo, para mí eso no significaba nada, aunque sentía el sentimiento, no llegaba completamente a mi corazón, tan solo se quedaba en mi cabeza. Ese era el verdadero problema, podía tener recuerdos, pero mi cuerpo no los iba absorber, mi naturaleza ya no está hecha para las emociones.  
Miré a Steve, que ahora con el recuerdo en mi mente notaba una unión diferente entre nosotros. Se veía tan feliz que me asustaba todo lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros. Era extraño pensar que en dos semanas ninguno haya querido prácticamente salir de la cabaña. Ni siquiera el fuerte olor a licántropo que desprendía todo aquí dentro me hacía querer irme. No quería hacerle daño, porque, aunque mi corazón no sintiera completamente, en mi cabeza Steve comenzaba a importarme. Eso me hacía sentir extraño porque era irónico que jamás me hubiera importado nadie, en los aquelarres que he estado nunca me pude sentir parte de ellos. La mayoría que crea vínculos con otros vampiros suele ser con quien les creó, pero yo jamás supe quién fue el mío. Es muy tenue el recuerdo del cómo pasó.  
Recuerdo que era tarde, y diría que iba borracho, solo creo eso por en mi recuerdo no podía caminar derecho. Después de eso tan solo sé que caí y sentí mucho dolor sobre mi hombro. Cuando desperté estaba tirado en medio de la calle y sediento de sed. Solo podía sentir el cómo quemaba mi garganta por la necesidad de sangre. Era tan fuerte que podía escuchar los corazones de las personas que vivían en las casas más cercanas. Aquel sonido me atrajo tanto que entré de un salto por la ventana y acabé con la sangre de una pareja que dormía.  
Hasta ahora nunca me había preguntado en si lo que hacía era bueno o malo. Bueno, sabía que lo que hacía era malo, pero mi incapacidad de sentir remordimientos hace esto mucho más fácil. No te importan las personas ajenas por lo que no te importa si mueren después de beber su sangre. Aunque no solía hacer eso con mucha frecuencia. Prefería beber de distintas personas a matar a una bebiendo toda su sangre. Nunca había sido porque me sentara mal matarlos, realmente me daba igual, porque lo había hecho antes, pero ahora me pregunto si siempre ha estado esto en mí. ¿Puede que Steve tenga razón?  
Yo no me sentía diferente, tan solo al pensar en Steve había algo en mí que me atraía hacia él. Sin embargo, no pasaba al pensar en alguien ajeno. Era todo demasiado confuso y hasta hace unos días no me hubiera preguntado todas estas cosas, pero Steve tenía un extraño poder sobre mí. Todo era culpa de que me preocupaba lo que él pensara de mí, nunca antes me había importado la opinión de nadie, pero Steve estaba cambiado muchas cosas en mí. No podía negar que nuestro pasado era esa conexión, y este ultimo recuerdo demostraba que siempre hubo algo entre nosotros desde pequeños.  
– Tu madre siempre nos cubría para que no nos regañaran mis padres… –dije en apenas un susurro.  
Me miró ampliando sus ojos en asombro.  
– Lo recuerdas –afirmó con clara emoción en su voz.  
Asentí, un poco arrepentido de avivar sus ilusiones en las que yo no creía.  
– Pero eso no significa nada, Steve, solo ha sido porque tú has contado la mayor parte del recuerdo.  
– ¿Por qué no te das cuenta, Tony? Poco a poco tus recuerdos pueden aclararse, sabes que quieres eso, ¿si no por qué estarías todavía en mi casa?  
Sé que tiene razón, por una parte, me gusta estar con él y el cómo esta sacado cosas de mi cabeza que yo solo no podría encontrar. Pero su positivismo me abrumaba al creer que eso cambiaría algo en mí. No siento que esto vaya a cambiar nada que no sea para con él. No voy a ser una buena persona de la nada y no puedo sentir y echar de menos algo que no recuerdo. Quisiera que él comprendiera eso.  
– Estoy aquí porque tú me importas –enfaticé el “tú” para lograr hacerle entender–, los demás continúan dándome igual, Steve, y dudo que nada haga cambiar eso.  
Apartó la mirada con un suspiro pesado y dio un pequeño asentimiento dando la vuelta sobre la cama para levantarse. Estiró su cuerpo mientras caminaba hasta la chimenea. Los músculos de su espalda se tensaron cuando agarro un tronco y tiró con brutalidad para partirlo en dos para luego echarlo dentro.  
Joder. No sabía si sentirme intimidado o excitado. Aunque mi cuerpo decidió por si solo y me sentí endurecer. Ahora quería que volviera a la cama a darme su calidez. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber si sería tan inexperto como sonó cuando contó la historia con la chica. Sería toda una delicia hacerle saber que es en realidad el sexo.  
– ¿Te has molestado? –Pregunté sin moverme de su cama.  
Quería que volviera aquí, que volviera a darme su calor, el cual extrañamente ahora echaba en falta.  
– No –hizo una pausa corta–, creo que no.  
– ¿Crees que no? –Reí suavemente.  
– Supongo que estoy molesto –dijo volviéndose hacía mí, pero sin acercase–. Pero conmigo mismo.  
Finalmente me incorporé sobre la cama y extendí una mano hacia él.  
– Pues dime que es lo que te molesta y así quizá pueda molestarme también contigo –bromeé.  
Steve trato de contener una risa para continuar molesto, pero no lo logró y negó riéndose mientras se acercaba a la cama.  
– Sé lo que eres Tony y sé que no volverlas a ser el mismo, pero quiero darle una esperanza a mi corazón de que mi mejor amigo volverá –se sentó a mi lado y finalmente tomó mi mano–. Pero creo que realmente es por mi miedo a perderte otra vez.  
– ¿Por qué ibas a perderme?  
Sabía perfectamente la respuesta. Debíamos ser enemigos, aunque ahora no lo parezca, llegará un momento en el que todo lo bonito de nuestro reencuentro será marcado por la rivalidad de nuestras especies de alguna u otra manera. Pero lo pregunté porque quería que continuara hablando y sacando su dolor.  
– Sabes porque, tú lo sabes mejor que yo –respondió cabizbajo–. No quiero que esto acabe. Llevo años solo para no volver a sentirme desplazado de mi propia manada por ser diferente. Después de la muerte de mi padre quisieron que yo fuera el alfa, que guiara la manada. Lo hice por un tiempo, más por mi padre que por mí mismo, sabía que era lo que él hubiera querido…  
Quedó en silencio, tratando de no venirse abajo, y yo terminé la frase por él.  
– Pero no era lo que tú querías.  
Asintió débilmente y luego alzó la mirada a mí.  
– No es que no me gustara, porque incluso se me daba bien, pero no podía sentirme cómodo dirigiendo una manada en la que no podía ser yo mismo. Solo aguanté por mi madre, no quería decepcionarla –sonrió con nostalgia apretando mi mando–, pero mi madre sabía la verdad de mi orientación sexual, lo descubrió con mis viejos dibujos que tenía de ti y nosotros –se sonrojó levemente–. Ella me dijo que fuera fiel a mi mismo e hiciera lo que dictara mi corazón, porque mi padre hubiera preferido mi felicidad incluso por encima de que fuera el alfa.  
– ¿Así es como acabaste aquí solo? –Sonreí, devolviéndole el apretón en la mano.  
– No, me quedé por un tiempo más con la manda, aunque no me sintiera bien no iba alejarme de mi madre cuando le quedaba poco tiempo vida, pero una vez murió sí. Abandoné la manada y me fui en solitario. Mi madre quería que me sintiera libre, sin que nadie me juzgara –repentinamente rió un poco mirándome–. Ella supo que me gustabas por mis dibujos y dijo que ahora entendía porque siempre estábamos juntos.  
– ¿Qué dibujabas de mí para que supiera eso? –Dije con mucha curiosidad.  
Ahora que decía eso si tenía un muy vago recuerdo de Steve con un cuaderno dibujando. No podía ponerle contexto ni nada más a esa imagen de mi recuerdo, pero sí pude sentir un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago procedente del mismo recuerdo.  
Steve alargó su mano hasta uno de los cajones de su mesita y sacó un cuaderno completamente desgastado. En la portada tenía la fecha de casi dos siglos atrás, lo que quería decir que era de cuando éramos pequeños. Ahora sentía que el cuaderno estaba realmente muy bien cuidado para lo viejo que era.  
Tomé el cuaderno que me ofrecía y en seguida tuve mi respuesta a la pregunta que había hecho. En el primer dibujo apreciamos los dos, en lo que creo que era la cama de su habitación, besándonos con pasión. Con mucha pasión, a decir verdad. Era increíble como destacaban los detalles.  
– ¿Esto pasó de verdad?  
Negó sin decir nada, tan solo me observó y dejó que continuara viendo los dibujos.  
Tenía muchos, y casi todos eran míos y nuestros. Steve tenía mucho talento, tanto que sentía como si los dibujos excavaran en mi cabeza para sacar más recuerdos por lo realistas que se veían.  
– Son increíbles, Steve, eres un grandísimo artista –sonreí.  
– Gracias –respondió ruborizado–. Tu siempre me inspiraste y esta era mi forma de hacer realidad mis deseos sin que nadie más lo supiera.  
Llegué a una de las últimas páginas, fechada en un par de años después de que me fuera del pueblo, dónde los dibujos ya no eran tan inocentes como los anteriores. Ambos estábamos desnudos y él sobre mí. Sus detalles me estaban excitando muchísimo.  
– ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste enamorado de mí? –Pregunté, cerrando el cuaderno.  
– No lo sé, creo que siempre he sentido algo por ti, puede que en más o menos medida según la etapa de mi vida, pero nunca he dejado de pensarte –contestó en un murmullo, aun con sus mejillas enrojecidas.  
– ¿Llevas 200 años enamorado de mí? –Subí el tono sin darme cuenta por culpa de la sorpresa.  
– Algo así, supongo. Tú fuiste la única persona que estuvo a mi lado, que me conoció y no me juzgó, que eras mi amigo por lo que yo era y no solo por estar destinado a ser un alfa y mi nombre me hiciera popular –suspiró, tomando su cuaderno–. Poco después de tu marcha despertó mi gen licántropo y por eso solo les interesaba eso de mí, pero tú nunca lo supiste por lo que sabía que eras mi amigo porque de verdad querías serlo.  
Sonreí con sus palabras. Era bueno saber que nuestra amistad fue realmente sincera, aunque no logre recordar tanto como para sentirla como eso, me alegraba saber que en algún momento de mi vida siempre tuve a alguien que me apoyaba sinceramente. En mi vida de ahora, por muy larga que fuera a ser, jamás encontraría algún acto sincero.  
– ¿Me llegaste a contar sobre tu homosexualidad?  
– No con palabras, pero creo que lo sabias. Veías mis dibujos, no estos, porque este cuaderno era solo para mí, pero en otros dibujaba también bocetos y a veces eran de parejas homosexuales. Me sentaba bien sacar todo en mis dibujos para aliviar la presión social.  
– Pues me alegro de haber sabido de eso y seguir siendo tu amigo. Incluso eso podría explicar por qué a mí me gusta todo.  
– ¿Antes de ser vampiro ya te gustaba todo?  
Me quedé pensativo por un momento intentando recordar algo que pudiera ayudar a responder su pregunta, pero era incapaz de recordar nada.  
– No lo sé. Aunque supongo que, si no me importaba que tu fueras gay, puede haber una posibilidad de que sí –le sonreí, acercándome para dejar nuestros rostros frente a frente–. Pero en realidad eso ya no importa, ahora es un sí y él ahora es lo que podemos vivir.  
Apareció rápidamente una sonrisa en su rostro y sin pensarlo cerró el espacio entre nosotros para atrapar mis labios con los suyos. Sus roces provocaron un cosquilleo cálido sobre mi piel que me hicieron jadear por la poca costumbre a sentir calor. De haber sabido que así sentía el calor quizá hubiera estado con más humanos antes, ahora comprendía porque algunos lo hacían, y por qué así nacieron los semi-vampiros. Sentía la necesidad de sentirle por todo mi cuerpo, especialmente después de ver esos dibujos tan explícitos y saber que él quería esto.  
Atraje su cuerpo tirando de él, deleitándome tocando todo su torso duro. Es como si cada musculo hubiera estado esculpido a la medida exacta para hacerle perfecto. Eso de algún modo era extraño ahora que tenía varios recuerdos en mi mente, porque en ellos Steve era un niño bastante menudo para su edad, pero ahora era tan… ¡Dios! Ni siquiera sabría definirlo sin otra palabra que no fuera perfecto.  
Llevé a Steve hacia atrás para recostarle en la cama y subí sobre él. Dejé que nuestras bocas jugar la una con la otra mientras tiraba del cordel que sostenía su pantalón. Su cuerpo reaccionó tensándose al saber cuáles eran mis intenciones. Era motivador el que no se opusiera, pero supongo que esto llevaba mucho más tiempo esperándolo él que yo. Más concretamente 200 años. Sin embargo, yo también estaba ansioso por esto.  
No era solo su cuerpo o su calor, era todo él lo que ahora me atraía. Había una gran sensación de calor dentro de mi pecho que, por extraño que pareciera, me estaba haciendo sentir vivo. Me sentía emocionado e impaciente por llegar hasta el final con él. Era todo muy diferente a lo que había hecho hasta ahora, esto tenía un gran significado interno, que de alguno modo me hacía feliz.  
Todos estos sentimientos dentro de mí eran como un torbellino de sinsentidos, no porque no tuviera sentido, sino porque mi cuerpo era incapaz de digerir todos ellos de una sola vez. Era como si de algún modo mi cuerpo se quejara de que quisiera tener sentimientos cuando no estaba hecho para ellos. Por suerte mi mente era más hábil para ordenar todos ellos y me llenó la mente haciéndome ansiar más de Steve.  
– Haz todos esos dibujos realidad –susurré, parándome a respirar.  
– ¿Estás seguro? –Preguntó, dudoso.  
– No te lo hubiera dicho si no lo estuviera.  
Sonrió con un tierno rubor y dirigió sus manos a mi cintura para aprisionarme contra su cuerpo  
Me agarró tan fuerte que de no ser un vampiro probablemente me habría partido en dos. Definitivamente no estaba muy acostumbrado a esto, aunque diría que era más por su ansiedad de que fuera yo, más que por el acto en sí. Eso me encantaba, demasiado.  
Enseguida pareció notarlo y aflojó su agarre para pasar a acariciar mi espalda. Su tacto suave me erizó la piel, ya que parecía no acostumbrarse al calor que Steve desprendía, lo cual me hizo pensar que probablemente para él era al revés.  
– ¿Te molesta que esté frio?  
– Nada de ti puede molestarme en estos momentos –negó con una sonrisa.  
Y además era cursi… ¿Quería volver loco mis instintos?  
Había tantos sentimientos en él que llegaban abrumarme a mí, pero extrañamente, por alguna razón, no sentía rechazo hacia Steve. Sé que por cualquier otro esto hubiera matado todo el “calor” del momento, pero con Steve se avivaba. Parecía que de algún modo estaba humanizando mi cuerpo gracias a los recuerdos. Puede que al final Steve tenga más razón de la que creía.  
Sentí temblar levemente sus manos mientras las dirigía hacia abajo, rozándome el trasero con disimulo. Me producía tanta ternura que, aun dándole permiso, diciéndole que quiero hacerlo, todavía se contuviera de tocarme. Por suerte yo no era así, sino nunca llegaríamos a lo que los dos queremos que pase.  
Le sonreí dándole un beso para después deslizarme por su cuerpo. Enseguida supo cuáles eran mis intenciones y me miró expectante. Besé su abdomen por el camino, hasta que llegué a su pantalón y terminé de deshacerme del cordel para bajárselos. Para mi gran sorpresa Steve ya estaba realmente listo, y para mi gran placer, la tenía realmente grande. Esto iba a ser mucho mejor de lo esperado.  
Sonreí con picardía acercando mi rostro a su entrepierna y escuché un leve jadeó cuando rocé mis labios con su miembro. Dejé un pequeño beso en la base para luego lamer hasta llegar a su punta. Lo tomé con la mano, provocando que la respiración de Steve se acelerara a la vez que lo introducía en mi boca. Succioné con fuerza, moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo y finalizando con una vuelta por su glande.  
– Oh Dios mío… –jadeó.  
Volví a sonreír, sin dejar de mover mi mano y rascar suavemente con mis dientes. Su mano salió disparada a sujetar mi cabeza. Me reí para mis adentros al ver lo que le provocaba y tan solo estaba comenzando. Se notaba su poca práctica, tan solo espero que si tenga un buen aguante, aunque su resistencia de licántropo juega en nuestro favor.  
Chupé una vez más todo y luego le miré.  
– ¿Tienes aceite? –Pregunté con un ronroneo.  
– Sí, en la mesa junto a la chimenea –respondió, en un tono confuso.  
Oh, pequeño inocente, me encantas.  
Me levanté rápido para coger el aceite y sonreí cuando Steve me miró aun sin comprender para que lo quería. Dejé caer el pantalón hasta mis pies, dedicándole una gran sonrisa pícara para que le ayudara a saber para que iba a ser. Subí a horcajadas sobré él y metí la mano en el bote de cristal. Me impregné bien de aceite para luego sacarla y agarrar su miembro para lubricarle completamente. Este era un truco que usaba mucho, era por la única razón que siempre tenía aceite.  
– Verás que bien funciona esto –murmuré, encontrándome con su mirada.  
Tenía la boca entreabierta por la excitación, excitándome a mí también.  
Mojé más mi mano en el aceite y esta vez me lubriqué bien a mí. Él tan solo me miró en silencio, atreviéndose a acariciar suavemente mi cintura. Lo hacía con sumo cuidado, como si tuviera miedo a que me rompiera.  
– Soy frío, pero no soy de cristal –bromeé, tomando sus manos y aparentando un poco más su agarre.  
– Es que me siento muy ansioso y tengo miedo de utilizar más fuerza de la necesaria… –dijo con algo de timidez.  
– Soy un vampiro, Steve, puedes usar toda la fuerza que quieras conmigo –me recosté contra su cuerpo para acercar mi rostro al suyo y susurrarle–. Demuéstrame lo hondo que puedes entrar, lobito.  
– Tony…  
Sus mejillas enrojecieron y sonreí mucho más ante su inocencia.  
– Me pones muy difícil el no corromperte –me senté sobre sus caderas, provocando que su dureza rozara justo donde quería que estuviera–. Me cuesta imaginar incluso el que no seas virgen.  
– Pues no lo soy –respondió rotundo, queriendo parecer más seguro.  
– Demuéstramelo.  
Apenas termine la palabra y Steve tiró de mi cuerpo agarrándome con fuerza para poder girar sobre sí mismo y acorralarme contra la cama.  
Su erección se clavó en mi cadera, rozándose contra la mía. Eso provocó una gran oleada de calor por mi columna, excitándome y endureciéndome mucho más. No podía esperar para tenerle dentro de mí, solo con sus roces ya me estaba enloqueciendo y nuevamente sentía el latir de mi corazón. Incluso mi cuerpo pedía a gritos esto.  
Steve me besó con pasión, mucho más intenso que hasta ahora. Sus manos acariciaron mi cuerpo de arriba abajo provocándome escalofríos por las corrientes de calor que producía su tacto. Como acto reflejo alcé mis caderas contra las suyas y salió un ronroneo de su garganta. Quise darle prisa, pero realmente quería hacerle disfrutar del momento que él tanto había esperado.  
Besó una vez más mis labios y luego siguió con un rastro de besos por mi cuello y hombro. Era maravilloso el cosquilleo cálido contra mi piel. Nunca había sentido tan placentero un contacto tan débil. Eso me hizo sonreír involuntariamente.  
De repente se incorporó, arrodillado entre mis piernas, y me miró completamente, al igual que yo a él. Observé cada detalle de su cuerpo, desde cada músculo que se marcaba levemente por todo su cuerpo, enmarcando una perfecta silueta, hasta el último vello de su pecho. No eran muy largos, ni una cantidad excesiva, como había llegado a ver en otros licántropos, pero la mayoría de vampiros carecíamos bastante de vello en el cuerpo y verle así me daban ganas de acariciarle y sentirlos entre mis dedos.  
Steve cortó de golpe mis pensamientos al bajar su mano por mi vientre bajo hasta acariciar mi erección. Mordí mi labio para reprimir un gemido y cerré los ojos dejándome caer en el placer cuando su mano comenzó a masturbarme lentamente. Jadeé curvando mi espalda e hice todo lo posible por autocontrolarme y no subirme sobre él para terminar con la agónica excitación. Mi cerebro me pedía a gritos el que entrara en mí.  
– Por favor, Steve... –dije en una súplica.  
La mano de Steve paró al instante y abrí los ojos para toparme con su sonrisa.  
Sin decir absolutamente nada agarró mis piernas y tiró bruscamente de mi cuerpo para acercarme a él. Se me salió todo el aire de los pulmones por la sorpresa, pero excitándome muchísimo más. Enganché mis piernas en su cintura como respuesta y eso le hizo sonreír más. Extrañamente eso me hizo sonreír también.  
Se acarició el miembro, comprobando el aceite que le había echado, y lo dirigió hasta rozar mi entrada con la punta. Con solo eso sentí la respuesta de todo mi cuerpo en forma de una leve sacudida, pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que venía ahora.  
Muy despacio se adentró en mí, sujetando mi cadera con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo a que me fuera. Su calidez me invadió por completo, me atrapó en un gran éxtasis, más allá del acto de lo que hacíamos. Era su calor el que estaba dentro de mí, el que estaba despertando la vida en mi interior, era él todo lo bueno que había en mí ahora.  
Comenzó moviéndose suavemente, recostándose sobre mí para hacerlo más íntimo. Todo su cuerpo envolvía el mío, dándome todo su calor externo, mientras que sus caderas lo expandían por mi interior volviendo loco mi cuerpo por el placer.  
Cada caricia de nuestras pieles era un gran torbellino de sensaciones que jamás había experimentado. Mi cabeza trataba de procesar tantos estímulos extraños y a la vez placenteros. Todos provocaba un gran éxtasis en mi mente y una calidez se terminó instalando en mi pecho. Me sentía vivo por un momento.  
Steve besó mis labios, captando mi atención para instintivamente devolverle el beso. Sonrió dándome uno más y enrosque mis piernas en su cintura para hacerle entrar mejor.  
– Oh joder, Steve... –gemí, agarrándome a su espalda para poder sentirle más.  
Su cuerpo se meció con más fuerza, clavándose profundamente en mí. Mi cuerpo se retorció de placer bajo el suyo pidiendo más. Sus movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos, tortuosos y excitantes. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por tratar de centrar mi mente y poder mirar a Steve.  
Jadeaba por el éxtasis de hacer el amor, porque él estaba haciendo el amor, aunque para mí no sabía exactamente que era. Sin embargo, sabía que me importaba que esto le hiciera tan feliz, porque él me importaba a mí.  
Sus labios me atraparon una vez más, llevando mi mente a todo él. Los roces de nuestros cuerpos, el cómo sus dedos se enredaban en mi pelo, sus labios buscando los míos cada vez con más ferocidad, el cómo su respiración se agitaba cada vez más. Podía escuchar la fuerza con la que su corazón latía, tanto que podía sentir el suave sonido de su sangre correr rápidamente por sus venas.  
Y el placer se desvaneció.  
Mi cerebro reaccionó al sonido y apareció una gran quemazón en mi garganta que demandaba a mis instintos reaccionar. Llevaba días sin beber sangre y ahora mi sed se apoderaba de mí. Trataba de luchar contra mi mente, pero era la cosa más inútil que había hecho jamás. Tenía que salir de aquí. Necesitaba sangre. Ahora.  
– Steve para –gruñí, luchando contra mi mente.  
Steve me miró extrañado, pero no se movió más que lo suficiente para poder ver mi expresión. Supo enseguida que algo muy malo ocurría, pero no se apartaba, lo cual me molesto. No podía quedarme aquí, continuaba el sonido de su corazón metido en mi cabeza, y mi sed me pedía beber su sangre. Finalmente, mis instintos tomaron el control de mí.  
Golpeé el pecho de Steve con fuerza, haciéndole volar por la habitación y caer al suelo. Con un rápido movimiento quedó semi arrodillado, mirándome fijamente, ahora que me erguí sobre la cama enseñándole mis colmillos.  
Steve extendió una mano frente a él, en señal de calma.  
– Tienes sed, ¿verdad? –Dijo en un tono relajado–. Tranquilo, puedes beber de mi sangre.  
Salió un siseo de mi garganta. Sí la quería, pero la quería toda, hasta la última gota cálida de su cuerpo.  
– Te mataría, Rogers...  
– No te dejaría. Puedo defenderme, Tony –respondió dando un paso hacia mí.  
Continuaban escuchando su corazón repicar dentro de mi cabeza, tanto que parecía una gran tortura.  
Salté sobre Steve y él me sujetó de los hombros al vuelo y me lanzó contra el suelo, subiéndose en mi un ágil movimiento. Agarró mis muñecas con fuerza y me miró a los ojos. En este instante él debería estar viendo la verdadera bestia que era. Él era literalmente un animal, pero aquí el depredador era yo.  
– Tony, escúchame, bebe un poco de mi sangre, te calamara.  
Sujeto mis muñecas con una mano para poner su antebrazo frente a mi rostro y pudiera morderle.  
No quería hacerlo, no quería beber su sangre. No sabía si podría controlarme para no matarle. Odiaba que tuviera tanta fe en mí. Pero no podía hacer nada, mi mente no tenía el control de mis instintos, los cuáles sin pensarlo enseñó los colmillos para después morder su brazo.  
El cuerpo de Steve se puso completamente tensó y traté de gritarle a mi cuerpo que parara. Pero su sangre entró en boca, llenándola de su delicioso sabor metálico y cayendo por mi garganta, apaciguando la quemazón. Su sangre era mucho más caliente que la de un humano corriente lo que la hacía mucho más sabrosa. Nunca había bebido la de un licántropo más allá de la que se quedaba en mis labios al luchar contra ellos, pero esta vez pude saborear completamente lo deliciosa que estaba. Bebería de él hasta la última gota.  
Steve me miraba expectante, con la mandíbula tensa, a la espera de que terminara, pero no iba a terminar, no hasta acabarme toda la sangre de su cuerpo. Era un maldito ingenuo por pensar que puede conseguir que un vampiro controle sus instintos. Vivimos de esto y nada lo cambiará.  
– ¿Cómo te encuentras, Tony? –Susurró, mirando a mis ojos.  
Una especie de gruñido ronco salió de mi garganta en respuesta, en una clara confirmación de que necesitaba más. Parecía no darse cuenta de que iba a necesitar toda su sangre, no iba a parar.  
Mi corazón repentinamente comenzó a latir con más fuerza de la común al darme cuenta de que si él no me paraba iba a matarle de verdad. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada, su sangre sabía demasiado bien y mi cuerpo la necesitaba. Mi garganta ya no quemaba, ya podría dejarlo, pero era tan cálida y olía tan bien que necesitaba hasta la última gota de él. Eso era lo único que mi instinto quería y era lo que iba a conseguir.  
El agarré de Steve se hizo más fuerte a la vez que hacía un gruñido.  
– Tony, responde –inquirió.  
Al fin parecía darse cuenta de que no iba a parar, que esto superaba a mi poca cordura.  
Tiró de su brazo, pero mis dientes se aferraron con más fuerza. Se tensó más y tiró con más fuerza para soltarse, provocando que me llevara parte de su piel.  
– Ya es suficiente –gruñó.  
– Te lo dije, Steve, nunca tenemos suficiente…  
En cuanto terminé la frase, sacudí mi cuerpo para liberar mis piernas del peso de su cuerpo y golpeé su entrepierna. Steve cayó a mi lado, gimiendo tan alto que casi se escuchó como un aullido. Me tiré sobre él en busca de su cuello, pero tuvo grandes reflejos para golpearme justo a tiempo. Caí con fuerza contra la mesa, haciéndola mil pedazos, los cuales me impidieron reponerme con más rapidez que él.  
– ¡Basta, Tony! ¡No quiero luchar contra ti! –Gritó, casi en una súplica.  
– Lastima que yo sí –siseé, lanzándole una madera de la mesa para despistarle.  
Me lancé contra él, embistiéndole.  
Ambos caímos, pero Steve uso la inercia de mi empuje para lanzarme por encima de él y hacerme salir por la ventana. Rápidamente saltó él también fuera, importándole poco el que hiciera demasiado frío para estar desnudos en plena naturaleza.  
– No me obligues, Tony.  
Su insistencia solo provocaba más a mis instintos, que aun teniendo el sabor de su sangre en mi boca era una provocación demasiado grande como para contenerme.  
Lamí mi labio, limpiando la sangre que se había derramado, y sonreí de lado.  
– No te obligo, para mí sería más fácil que no te resistieras, pero la verdad es que le quitaría mucha gracia.  
Steve tensó sus músculos mirándome fijamente. Sabía lo que debía estar pensado, seguía con su estúpida creencia de que podría cambiarme y hacerme el hombre, o más bien, el niño, que fui.  
No volveré a serlo.  
Corrí hacía Steve lo más rápido que pude y él hizo lo mismo. Justo un milisegundo antes de chocar con él salté por encima, dejándole repentinamente desconcertado. Aterricé a su espalda, clavando fuertemente los pies en la tierra, y volví a arremeter contra él. Salté contra él, provocando que cayera contra el suelo, y clave mis dientes entre su hombro y cuello para chupar su sangre. Soltó un chillido de queja, al igual que hacían los lobos, y su cuerpo tembló bajo mi peso.  
Un segundo después salí nuevamente por los aires cuando el cuerpo de Steve creció y apareció su forma lobuna. Su estatura me sobrepasaba por unos centímetros y tenía un pelaje en degradado desde el negro grisáceo en el lomo, hasta llegar a ser blanco en su patas. Tenía unos grandes ojos de un tono verde amarillento, los cuales eran realmente intimidantes. Ahora podía ver la razón por la que debía ser un alfa, era mucho más grande de lo normal y con solo su mirada podría tener autoridad sobre otros.  
Como instinto retrocedí un paso cuando me miró enseñando sus dientes afilados, soltando un gruñido suave. Definitivamente le había logrado molestar de verdad. Quizás así por fin verá la realidad.  
– ¿Dónde ha quedado el no querer pelear contra mí? ¿Por fin entra en tu cabeza que no puedo ser quién tú quieres que sea?  
Soltó un gran rugido a la vez que se agazapaba erizando el pelaje de su lomo.  
Supongo que esa postura de ataque significaba un “sí”. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa aulló y tras mirarme unos segundos salió corriendo en dirección contraria. Instintivamente salí en su misma dirección, persiguiéndole tan deprisa como pude. Esto era la cosa más extraña que había hecho jamás. Correr desnudo por un bosque persiguiendo un licántropo que fue mi amigo de la infancia. Extrañamente ese pensamiento que debía ser cómico me golpeó con la realidad que describía, haciéndome frenar de golpe al darme cuenta que parte de mi cordura había vuelto.  
Me quedé mirando por unos segundos la silueta del lobo alejarse aprisa y luego aparté la mirada a mis propios pies, avergonzado de lo que había pasado. Sabía que no sería capaz de frenar mis instintos, por mucho que mi cabeza quiera una cosa las necesidades de mi cuerpo son superiores a mi autocontrol. Se lo había dicho mil y una veces, pero su fe en mi era demasiado grande. Aunque supongo que eso acaba de cambiar y de una vez por todas a aprendido la lección.  
Quien fui y quien soy son dos personas muy distintas, y ese niño que él recordaba había quedado atrapado dentro de mi mente sin encontrar la forma de salir por toda mi eternidad. Sé que algo distinto había despertado en mí, que Steve había movido algo dentro de mi mente para hacerme ver una pequeña parte de quien fui, y sé que eso me va a cambiar, pero no me llevará ser quien fui, eso lo sé con total seguridad. Sea quien sea quien vaya a ser a partir de hoy sé que tampoco será la persona que él ama. Desgraciadamente para los dos.  
En estos pocos días ha logrado hacerme sentir cosas tan intensas que no dejan de abrumarme, incluso con solo el recuerdo. Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que lo que pudiera hacerle empañe lo bueno que ha hecho por mí. Nadie en el mundo me ha importado jamás y ni lo harán, con la única excepción de él. Solo él.  
Miré mi pecho, donde tenía manchas de su sangre. Aun podía sentir tan vivido el sabor de su sangre que noté como la sed volvía al no haberme saciado por completo. Había sido yo más ingenuo que él por estar tanto tiempo sin beber estando 24 horas al día junto a alguien con una sangre tan caliente. Aun me parecía un completo milagro que esto no hubiera pasado antes. Pero evidentemente la excitación me hizo bajar la guardia y dar paso a todos los instintos que había conseguido mantener a raya gracias a los estímulos que dieron mis recuerdos. Aunque con esto ahora sé que no puedo estar a salvo de mi mismo y mucho menos otra persona.  
Di media vuelta y corrí de vuelta hasta su casa sin pensarlo. Necesitaba mi ropa de vuelta, porque algo que tenía completamente claro era que no podía quedarme aquí. No soportaría hacerle daño nuevamente. Ni siquiera podría mirarle a la cara después de haber bebido su sangre y haber querido beberla hasta matarle.  
Esa decisión me provocó una extraña presión en el pecho que me ahogó por un momento. Si esto era lo que Steve llamaba sentimientos, es horrible sentirlos. Prefería el no tenerlos, ser frío e insensible te quitaba muchos problemas. Ahora entendía perfectamente por qué un vampiro no estaba hecho para ellos. Era una gran contradicción necesitar sangre humana y sentirte mal por ellos, era algo que no podía ser. En general me daba igual, pero no con Steve y el irme era lo mejor para los dos.  
Me senté en la cama para vestirme mientras miraba el gran desastre que habíamos causado en su casa. Estaba todo roto y había quedado un pequeño charco de sangre de Steve en donde me atrapó. Junto a su cama habían caído decenas de cuadernos, entre los que pude identificar el que me había mostrado.  
No pude resistirme a volver a mirarlo, ver el como él me había plasmado en aquellos dibujos. Todo eran sonrisas o él amor que el busca en mí. Era todo tan positivo que hizo que doliera más el pensar que acababa de darle un gran golpe de realidad y a su forma de ver la vida. Quizá no coincida en eso, porque la vida nunca puede ser como uno quiere, y el más claro ejemplo es el que sea un vampiro porque significa que alguien decidido por mí el que esta fuera a ser mi vida sin yo pedirla, y lo peor de ello es que yo también he llegado a ser ese “alguien” alguna vez.  
Pero no quería que Steve sufriera más de lo que ya lo hacía. Ahora sé que su vida siempre ha sido mala y sin embargo sigue teniendo fe en la vida y en los demás, no quiero ser yo quien le dañé más.  
Recogí del suelo uno de los carboncillos que había junto a sus cuadernos y abrí la primera página para escribir en ella, pero me paré al ver el cómo nos besábamos en aquel dibujo. Tan solo mirándolo podría sentir el recuerdo del cómo había sido besarle y tenerle dentro de mí. Involuntariamente sonreí.  
Arranqué la página, sintiéndome mal por robarle el dibujo a Steve, pero necesitaba esto para recordar siempre a la única persona que me importaba.  
Escribí en la siguiente página y luego lo dejé sobre la cama. Mi vista se quedó fija en el suelo por varios minutos, tratando de alargar lo máximo posible este momento. Era la primera vez que iba a contradecir lo que mi cuerpo y mente me pedían. Iba a contradecir el primer sentimiento real que había tenido en dos siglos. Tuve que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para volver en mí y tomé aire para darme fuerza para hacerlo.  
El olor de la casa entró por última vez por mi nariz, y por una vez mi olfato no lo recibió con desprecio. No podía decir lo mismo del olor de su sangre, que volvió a darme sed con solo mirar el charco. Me acerqué a él y casi me agaché para beberlo. Pero en vez de eso mojé mi pulgar en él y estampé mi huella en lo que le había dejado escrito a Steve. Chupé mi dedo y de mi garganta salió un gruñido mezclado con un ronroneo al sentir nuevamente la quemazón. Me tensé completamente y siseé para mí mismo al sentir mis instintos volver a salir.  
Sin pensarlo eché a correr lo más rápido que pude de allí antes de que no pudiera controlarme nuevamente. Aquí debía acabar todo y no volvería a verle jamás. Él podría estar a salvo de mí y podría vivir su vida perfectamente como hasta ahora. Aunque vaya a pasarlo mal por lo que le he hecho se repondrá. Lo ha hecho cada vez que la vida le ha tarado mal y le ha hecho cada vez más fuerte. Estará mejor sin mí, y algún día se dará cuenta y podrá encontrar a otro hombre que le haga mucho más feliz de lo que yo hubiera podido hacerle. Es todo lo que espero y deseo para él. Porqué, aunque no sé si puedo sentir algo tan fuerte, siento que de alguna forma lo amo. Es lo único que puedo sentir.

❈❈❈

_No sé qué te hizo tener tanta fe en mí. Probablemente jamás lo sepa ni lo pueda comprender, pero no quiero que lo que yo soy te cambie a ti. Ahora sé que perdí mucho cuando dejé de ser humano, tanto que ni puedo llegar a imaginar realmente cuanto es. Por eso no soportaría hacerte daño, o peor, cambiar quién eres tú. _  
_Nunca te fíes de un vampiro, ni siquiera de mí. Somos capaces de absolutamente todo porque no tenemos nada que perder y todo que ganar. Eso ya debes saberlo, pero te lo recuerdo porque sé que tu bondad es capaz de nublar tus creencias e instintos._  
_Gracias por estos días. Por darle un poco de vida a mi corazón muerto. Sé que no volveré a ser jamás lo que tu recuerdas de mí, por eso no debes buscarme, porque, aunque lo hagas te aseguro que nunca podrás encontrarlo, a él. Aunque me alegra poder decirte que tampoco soy ya a quien encontraste en el bosque, y eso es gracias a ti. _  
_El mundo necesita más personas de luz como tú. Ha sido todo un honor conocerte y saber que en algún tiempo atrás fuimos inseparables. Saber que alguien como tú confiaba en mí me hace saber que no fui tan mala persona, y eso le da algo de luz a mi oscuridad._  
_Se feliz, Steve. Busca a alguien que no te corte las alas a ver la vida como quieres verla, creyendo en las personas hasta el último momento, aunque sepas que te fallaran. Se siempre fiel a ti mismo y no cambies por nadie._

_Atte. Tú pequeño amigo, Anthony Stark._

❈❈❈


End file.
